Old York City
by xNJx
Summary: L'air est aussi sec que le sable du désert, mais cette caractéristique leur est familière. Et tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Il faut être né ici pour s'accoutumer avec une telle aisance. S'habituer aussi aux bruits des revolvers et des corps déchus sur le sol aride après l'impact, aux bagarres incessantes dans le bar, aux donzelles fringuées sensuellement. Bienvenue à Old York City


_**Old York City**_

 _..._

 _NDA : Ce petit bout d'histoire est inspiré de la chanson « Knights Of Cydonia ». Si vous ne connaissez pas, faites du bien à vos oreilles en allant l'écouter. Pour le reste, les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas, encore heureux, les pauvres. Bonne lecture !_

…

L'air est aussi sec que le sable du désert, mais cette caractéristique leur est familière. Et tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Il faut être né ici pour s'accoutumer avec une telle aisance. S'habituer aussi aux bruits des revolvers et des corps déchus sur le sol aride après l'impact, aux bagarres incessantes dans le bar, aux donzelles fringuées de sorte à ce que vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de les suivre à l'étage où elles exercent pleinement leurs talents.

Bienvenue à Old York City.

…

Ce soir là, Clint s'installe au bar, comme d'habitude. Son chapeau est crade, comme ses mains, mais c'est le sable qui s'incruste sous chacun de ses pores, tout le temps. Cela aussi, ils en ont l'habitude. Ce soir là, Tony est derrière le comptoir et a un chiffon dans une main, un verre dans l'autre. La mécanique veut qu'il astique ce même verre avec ce même torchon. On ne lui demande jamais s'il envisage de les laver, les torchons. On s'en fout, au fond. Ce qu'on veut surtout, c'est un verre.

Un peu plus loin, au fond, derrière les tables où sont assis des « cow-boys » en train de jouer au poker, il y a Bruce qui joue du piano, qui fout l'ambiance. Des notes rythmées pour que les « filles » puissent bouger, circuler dans la salle, qu'elles aient quelque chose à montrer, au fond. Clint, lui, c'est un habitué de Natasha, la rousse qui se déhanche bien. On va pas dire qu'il connaît son intérieur aussi bien que la bière de Tony, mais quand même. Il n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose, avec celle là. Du coup, forcément, lorsqu'elle le voit qui la zieute, elle sourit. Ce soir encore, elle trouvera un pigeon.

On sait aussi que quelqu'un va mourir ce soir. Vous savez, vous connaissez tous cette scène. Deux hommes, debout l'un en face de l'autre, la main crispée mais détendue au dessus d'un revolver fièrement rangé à leur ceinturons. Ils se fixent, se bouffent du regard, puis, forcément, un des deux est plus rapide. Et bam ! Mort, décédé, achevé, foutu. Tony sait qu'il va devoir tirer le cadavre, ce soir encore. Peut être que Loki sera là pour l'aider, s'il n'est pas occupé avec Steve. Putain, ça l'emmerde ces conneries. Clint doit le remarquer parce qu'il lui demande si ca va et puis, hé, Tony, arrête de frotter ce verre on dirait que tu vas le briser avec ta poigne et ton torchon. Tony hausse les épaules et dépose brutalement le verre sur le comptoir, serre un verre à Clint. Le cow-boy surnommé Hawkeye dans le quartier dit rien, se la boucle, vaut mieux pas. Il sait, ou pas. Tant pis, tant mieux.

Clint préfère s'accouder au comptoir avec sa bière et détailler Natasha qui danse le French Cancan devant les cow-boys à table. Clint se lèche les lèvres mais fusille aussi ces enfoirés, ils savent, pourtant, que Natasha, la célèbre Black Widow est sienne. Un jour, peut être, il lui demandera pourquoi tout le monde la surnomme comme ça. Pour l'instant, il a juste envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre lui, de sentir ses chairs envelopper les siennes, rien d'autre que cela. Pervers ? Amoureux ?

Non. Le far-west est bien trop égoïste pour cela. On se contente d'un moment présent sans s'attacher. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avouera jamais.

Bruce termine son morceau. Peut être que ce soir il réussira à jouer tous les morceaux qu'il a prévus. Vous savez, allez, vous connaissez cette scène. Un méchant balance la réplique qui tue et puis un autre tape, puis un autre. Ca part en bagarre générale, on se sert du piano comme d'un support pour étrangler quelqu'un, ou d'un trampoline pour se jeter sur une foule de cow-boys déchaînés. Et puis, merde, Tony, encore mon piano quoi. Dans ces moments là, Bruce change littéralement. Il devient une autre personne, un autre gars, ou l'Autre, comme il aime l'appeler. Cette espèce de brute sans cervelle qui tabasse presque à mort les types, les abrutis et les crétins ensanglantés face à lui.

Tout ça à cause d'un piano. Enfin, non. Reprenons. Ce n'est pas un piano. C'est son piano. La seule et unique chose qui l'empêche de se foutre la tête à l'envers, ou en l'air, il ne sait plus, dans cette espèce de désert insoutenable et sans vie.

Oui, peut être que ce soir il réussira à jouer tous les morceaux prévus. Sauf si...Sauf si...

Loki, Thor et Steve pénètrent dans le bar. Un bar déjà bien remplis, notez bien cela. On les connaît ces trois cow-boys. Thor et Steve partent souvent loin, plus loin. Ils chassent, voyagent, sont des héros, ici à Old York City. Tout le monde se rassemble souvent le soir autour d'eux et d'un feu pour écouter ses aventures. Loki est le frère de Thor, mais le voyage, c'est pas son truc, sauf quand on lui raconte. Il travaille avec Fury et Coulson, les shériffs, même si, en vrai, c'est Fury qui fait tout tandis que Loki et Coulson surveillent juste la ville. Mais Loki c'est de la mauvaise graine, toujours à fourrer son nez partout et, ouais, parfois, à foutre la merde. Pourtant, Tony l'aime comme un fou. Mais Loki lui, est amoureux des aventures de Steve, de ses yeux bleus et de ses cheveux incroyablement blond. Tony peste souvent derrière son bar en s'acharnant sur un verre lorsqu'il voit ces deux là monter à l'étage et, hé bien, les entends malgré le bordel d'en bas.

Pietro s'installe à côté de Clint, ils discutent et peut être que Clint essaye de distraire Tony qui fusille Steve du regard. Ca se trouve, le duel de ce soir est déjà annoncé. Et tout ça pour les beaux yeux de Loki, pour sa chevelure corbeaux ondulée et pour son sourire incroyable. Non, Tony ne peut pas faire cela. Tony n'est pas un meurtrier et qui va ramasser son corps ? Oui parce que oui, il va perdre, forcément, c'est évident. Pourtant, lorsque Loki retire son chapeau, s'installe au bar et lui sourit, Tony oublie toute cette merde pendant un instant. Il est fort probable que Loki soit au courant de l'effet qu'il lui fait. Il est même certain que Loki en profite.

« Bonjour, Tony. »

Rien que cette voix pourrait donner envie à Tony de vraiment exécuter Steve pour l'avoir rien qu'à lui.

« Loki. Je te sers comme d'habitude ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Tu me connais bien. »

C'est dans ces rares moments où Steve et Thor vont se vanter auprès des autres, et donc que Clint et Pietro les suivent, forcément, que Tony et Loki se retrouvent seuls au bar. Enfin seuls.

« Ton frère a encore de superbes histoires à raconter, je suppose. »

Loki sourit et hausse les épaules. « Sans doute. Je m'en lasse un peu, à force. »

Tony hausse un sourcil et se penche discrètement sur le comptoir, vous savez, pour être plus près de lui. Loki le remarque bien, alors Steve aussi, sûrement, parce qu'il se retrouve tout de suite à côté de Loki, une main sur sa cuisse, les yeux défiants Tony.

« Tony. Content de te revoir. »

Tony étripe l'homme silencieusement dans ses pensées et lui sert le sourire le plus faux-cul jamais vu. « Moi aussi Steve, moi aussi. »

Pourtant, quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude. Une tension est installée entre eux, comme empoisonnée et étouffante.

« Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Ca fait longtemps que... »

Mais Tony n'entend pas la suite, comme Steve se penche à l'oreille de Loki et murmure des choses qu'il sait attirantes. L'arme à son ceinturon est plus lourde que jamais, et sans doute que Steve le fait exprès. Espèce d'enfoiré. Loki sourit doucement, mais réplique :

« Pas ce soir. »

Ce qui conclut définitivement qu'une tension est présente. Steve s'éloigne, laissant les deux hommes à nouveau seuls.

Pendant ce temps là, Clint est vautré sur une chaise, les jambes balancées sur la table et siphonne sa bière en regardant Natasha assise sur les genoux d'un gros lard. Ca lui plaît pas cette façon que ce type a de la coller, de la monopoliser. Alors Clint s'approche d'une autre fille, Wanda, qui danse près de Bruce au piano. Il lui sourit, lui propose un verre mais elle décline en s'esclaffant, prétextant qu'elle préférerait monter directement en haut. C'est à ce moment là que Clint remarque Natasha. Elle les regarde, furieuse, ayant totalement oublié la posture dans laquelle elle se trouve, à moitié dénudée sur les genoux de ce gros plein de soupe.

Elle se lève d'un coup et s'écrie : « CLINT ! »

Et là, Clint sait qu'elle est en rogne parce que personne l'appelle Clint -sauf Tony, parfois. Vous savez, ils ont tous un nom d'usage, c'est ainsi à Old York City. Clint, c'est Hawkeye. C'est ainsi, je vous dis. Alors ouais, ouais, Bruce lève les yeux au ciel parce que ça y est, la bagarre va bientôt commencer et Tony est toujours au bar, partagé entre Loki et Steve.

Loki joue un jeu épicé et lorsque l'attention de tout le monde est portée sur Clint et Natasha, il se penche vers Tony et lui demande de le rejoindre à l'étage tout à l'heure. Mais Steve remarque, remarque encore, remarque toujours. C'est sa fonction, en même temps. On raconte que Steve a sauvé des villes par centaines parce qu'il a le flair pour repérer les ennemis de tout genre -Indiens, serpents, soldats. Ce monde est cruel et nous force à agir comme des chasseurs, a-t-il un jour dit. C'est peut être pour cela qu'il caresse distraitement son arme.

« Il te cherche des problèmes, poulette ? » demande l'homme gras en se levant avec difficultés. Elle a le visage rouge, presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux et Clint a peur d'elle, soudainement.

Elle marmonne quelque chose mais personne comprend, et la température de la pièce redescend. Enfin, qu'ils parlent pour eux, hein Tony. Toi t'as les yeux verts de Loki qui te font bouillir à plus de cent degrés. Il se rend peut être compte qu'attendre tout à l'heure pour aller dans la chambre sera trop long. Enfin, s'il est encore en vie pour ça.

« Occupe toi de tes affaires, gros lard. Et éloigne toi d'elle, » grogne Clint, en retirant son chapeau. Il y a de la poussière autour de lui, sur la table, sur ses vêtements, ses cheveux et ses mains. Personne ne dit plus rien.

« Je crois qu'il va y avoir de la bagarre, » murmure Loki à l'oreille de Tony, en touchant sa main au passage. Cette fois ci, c'est Steve qui se lève brusquement et s'écrie : « TONY ! »

Merde, je crois que je suis mort.

Loki se lève et se place devant lui. « Captain » c'est le surnom de Steve, « il n'a rien fait, c'est moi, d'accord. »

Mais Steve n'écoute déjà plus. S'il y a bien quelque chose que Captain ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on touche à son butin. Oui parce que Loki est bien cela, un butin. D'un côté on a Natasha qui s'apprête à étrangler Clint, qui lui d'ailleurs est sur le point d'étriper le gros tas qui a toujours une main sur l'épaule de la rousse. Puis, il y a Steve debout et qui fusille Tony du regard, même si Loki se tient lui aussi debout entre eux deux. Finalement Thor se lève et ordonne presque à son frère de s'éloigner, parce qu'il a peur qu'il se fasse tirer dessus.

« Hors de question. C'est moi qui ai décidé de draguer Tony. Et tu sais quoi, Steve, je l'ai même invité à me rejoindre dans la chambre en haut tout à l'heure. »

Avant que Steve n'ait le temps de toucher son revolver ou de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, Loki continue : « Je ne suis pas un butin. Et tes aventures me lassent. Il n'est plus question de découverte de paysages et de merveilles, mais de vol et de meurtres. »

Natasha siffle. « Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire avec elle, Clint ? »

Mais Clint ne l'écoute pas. Il ne l'écoute plus. La main du type posée là l'obsède. « Lâche là. »

« Va te faire- »

« ASSEZ ! » s'écrie soudainement Bruce en se redressant. Tous les visages se tournent vers lui parce que, soudainement, tout le monde a peur. Merde, non calme toi Bruce, s'il te plaît, ne deviens pas l'autre, tu es si gentil, calme toi, ok ?

Mais Bruce fait déjà de grands gestes et marche le long de la pièce, l'arpente nerveusement. « ASSEZ J'AI DIT ! ». « Toi ! » s'écrie-t-il en désignant Steve, « tu retournes t'asseoir et tu laisses ces deux là tranquille. T'as eu ta chance, tu l'as loupé maintenant tourne la page. De toute façon tout le monde sait que tu te tapes n'importe qui quand tu voyages. » Le visage de Steve se décompose. « Toi ! » hurle-t-il ensuite en direction de Clint, « cette fille n'est pas ton jouet, ni ta poupée, ni quoi que ce soit. Alors soit tu lui avoues maintenant que tu l'aimes, soit tu la laisses faire son boulot, ok ? ». Il soupire lourdement, puis, se tournant vers Tony et Loki, termine : « ET VOUS ! » Il soupire à nouveau, « Déguerpissez tout de suite avant que je ne me mette VRAIMENT en colère. »

Bienvenue à Old York, on vous disait. L'hospitalité, ils ne connaissent pas trop. Toujours à se taper dessus et à gueuler. Steve ne se rassied pas mais sort carrément du bar, entraînant la poussière laissée par Clint avec lui. Thor le suit, ne sachant pas trop où se placer -et sûrement pour s'assurer que Steve ne va pas grimper sur le mur pour les rejoindre par la fenêtre et couper la queue à Tony. Oui parce que Tony et Loki sont montés en haut, forcément. Clint s'approche de Natasha furieusement puis, au dernier moment, se radoucit et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

« T'en as mis du temps espèce de débile, » qu'elle marmonne avant de l'attirer à l'étage.

Bruce arpente la pièce du regard puis se rassied devant son piano. Un calme incroyable règne dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que les notes de musique enjouées remplissent à nouveau l'espace.

Quelques heures plus tard, Loki caresse le torse de Tony et le remercie de lui avoir montré à quoi une vraie nuit d'amour ressemble. Clint avoue finalement à Natasha qu'il l'aime depuis la première fois et qu'il est dans la merde parce qu'elle est Black Widow, donc intouchable et qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi elle est comme ça. Elle répond que c'est un de ses grands mystères, ça. Il parviendra sûrement à le percer, vu qu'il a réussi à lui monter ce qu'est l'amour .

On raconte dans les jours suivants que Steve a prit son cheval et est parti à l'aventure. Thor raconte aussi qu'il lui aurait dit, avant de partir qu'il partait en quête de son nouveau lui.

A Old York City, les mœurs sont étranges et dépassées. Fury a décidé qu'il y aurait un nouveau concept, dans cette ville, parce qu'il en a marre de ces temps révolus où tout le monde s'engueule et s'embrouille et est tout sauf accueillant. Il a décidé de nommer un Maire dans la ville, pour restaurer un sens d'identité. Personne n'a osé se présenter, alors Fury et ses deux collègues ont choisi.

Ils ont choisi Bruce, et Bruce a choisi Tony comme assistant. Tout deux, ils ont renommé Old York City. Maintenant, la petite ville de New York City a bien grandi et s'est développée. Des gens se sont installés, venant de partout. On en parle, on remercie les ' _New-Yorkais'_ pour leur accueil, oui Monsieur, oui Madame, et des élections sont instaurées. Bruce se retrouve toujours en tête, fier. Le temps passe, les gens changent, la ville aussi.

Bienvenue à New York City.

 _« Come ride with me  
Through the veins of history  
I'll show you how God »_

Le sable a été remplacé par du béton, c'est moins aride et amer. Les corps déchus sont maintenant amis et marchent main dans la main, forment des familles, élèvent des enfants. Les donzelles sont maintenant des modèles et des actrices, on les admire pour leurs autres talents. On se souvient du vieux temps, du bon vieux temps, de Old York City en souriant.

 _« No one's gonna take me alive  
Time has come to make things right  
You and I must fight for our rights »_

…

The end

…


End file.
